The War of Balance
by Violet Auxier
Summary: Eric, an envoy from the Underworld, comes to gain Jacks help in a war between the balance of good and evil alongside a with companions deamed The Shadow Reaper and Death. ON HOLD!
1. The envoy from the Underworld

**Kai: Hello and welcome all. My first - EVER - Nightmare Before Christmas fanfic.**

**Peach: DIE PIXIES!**

**Kai: Sorry ... he's a Necro fanatic...**

**Kyle: On with it!**

**Zane: Kai nor Peach own anything from NBC, only the characters they make up in there heads and nothing more.**

**Kai & Peach: Pull up a chair, sit back and enjoy! Laugh and dance around**

* * *

Eric walked into Halloween Town for the first time ever. He was a tall with brown hair and green eyes. His hair was cut so it fell just alittle past his shoulders. His hands held claw like nails and slightly pointed ears. He had weapons on his belt loops, throwing stars to be presise. His clothes of choice were red pants and a simple black shirt. He looked human actually.

He walked along the streets, not seeing a soul anywhere, no matter where he looked. He looked side to side before crossing the street, and saw city hall at lon last. He ran up the short steps with a faint ghost of a smile on his face. Finally, he'd find out excatly where he was. He pushed the doors of the city hall so hard they knocked back agianst the walls. Every face and head turned to him.

He didn't move and just stood there for a moment, like a deer in the headlights. "I'm ...uh .. looking for Jack Skellington ..." He said in a bit of a small voice and quietly shut the doors, then walked forward. No one said anything. "Can anyone tell me where he is" The crowd stepped forward to meet him, like it had been rehearsed. He backed up, this continued til the crowd of Halloween Town citizens had put the poor boy outside and where almost backing him up into the well. He held his hands up infront of him, showing her didn't mean any harm. The Witches came up to him and looked him over quickly, before taking another step forward. As a reflex, Eric stepped back, putting him in the well. He let out a loud and quick scream before he hit the green water.

The Halloween Town-ers laughed and let go of the silent act. They did to this to alot mostly for the heck of it to get the outiders out. He sat in the well glaring at them. The well was short, he hadn't expected that. Eric had thought it was deep, so he now sat there with his arms and legs over the sides, glaring at the backs of the ones who put there.

He waited until he couldn't see them anymore then ran one of his hands through his hair. "Great" He said sarcastically. "You just get here and you already make enemies.." Suddenly a white and boney hand was extended forward infront of his face.

"Need a hand?" Said the owner. Eric simply nodded and took the hand. He was pulled up and out quicky and almost landed himself on his butt, if the skelettin hadn't steadied him.

"Thanks" He said looking down instead of up.

"No trouble, it seems they were giving you the trouble" Eric looked up to the one who had helped him.

"Do you know where Jack Skellington is .. I was sent here to help him" He said quickly.

"You've found him ,boy" Jack said. "Now, what is your name?"

"Eric" He replied simply to the taller man. "I was sent from the Underworld to enlist your help"

"My help?" He asked."For what?"

"There's a war going on and,well, to be honest the Underworld has almost lost. Word had reached us that you have the power of fear on your side, and it's come to out attention that we could use that to our advantage." He seemed to have swapped personalities now, serious and businesslike from somewhat clusty and weak.

"A war?" Jack repeated, thinking. "I have no place in war"

"Allow me to put it this way, the Underworld balances out the darker side of things. If we lose, the balance is broken and then there comes a possible bloodbath"

"Come on then. I wish not to talk in the streets" Jack said, as he saw head poking out of windows. Eric nodded and followed Jack to his home.

* * *

Sally welcomed them both warmly and introduced herself to Eric. Jack and Sally had been married for a while now, both of them happy and proud of the fact. Eric just smiled, which made him look younger.

He sat down in one of the chairs, sitting straight and ready. "Like I was saying, if the balance is disrrupted, there's a bloodbath in order. There are other in - human creatures in other towns and such that want to get there hands on humanity so that they can end it, with us out of control, thats what will happen."

Jack looked shocked, as did Sally.

"Others will probably try to recruit you to their armies. I still have a few others to gain support from, but I was sent here first" He said. "Would you join with me?"

Jack looked at Sally. "Where will the war take place?"

"Everywhere, there are minions and spies lurking everywhere, but the main battle field will be Darkness" He said. "It's a small town thats been abandoned by many, now only a few demons live there. My job is to also enlist the help of Shadow Reaper. He was last tracked to the outside of Halloweeen Town. Seen anyone odd around lately?"

"No, you're the only people here since Morte" Jack said, shaking his head. "Morte and Kyle. There was a big scene in the square from it"

Eric nodded. "Will you help me then?" He asked.

"Yes" He said. "I will bring some with me too. If the war is going to be as bad as to affect us, I think we'll need more than just a few"

Eric smiled abit and said a simple thanks. "Can we leave within the next couple of days?"

"Yes, late tomorrow I would assume" Jack said, nodding. "I know who to ask, so I'll be back within and our or so"

* * *

**Kai: Sorry if it's not the best ... I'm really trying here ... Next chapter you get to meet the Shadow Reaper and then one the call Death. This is my first Nightmare Before Christmas fic and I can't gurantee anything. I know that sounds lame, but atleast I'm honest. I know it's on the OOC side, but I'll fix that as best I can. Thank you for reading, review if you like, if you don't, don't. **

**Peach: Shakes head and sighs Moron ...**

**Zane: Thats it for now folks, have fun!**


	2. Lock, Shock, Barell, and the real freak

**Kai: Hi people! I love you guys your so nice, and thanks to those who reveiwed and made me and my deat associate feel better about writing this.**

**Peach: Yeah, at first it alarmed us abit with how OOC Jack was, and again we're sorry for that.**

**Kyle: Kai nor Peach own any of the Halloween Town members and/or characters except The Shadow Reaper, Death/Morte and Eric along with some extra's.**

**Zane: And let it continue.**

* * *

Jack could be found going about the streeting in the dimming light for the last hours of the day, looking for anyone more to go with them. He stopped on the last doorstep, the one of the newest ciczians of Halloween Town. He knocked and heard the noise echo loudly back at him, followed by light, almost inaudible footsteps. The door opened not even half way so all he saw was half of a small face.

This was Kyle, a small girl, with strawberry blonde hair that was sut at her shoulders. Her eyes were the main thing that gave her away as none human, they were completely made up of a dark, beautiful purple that made it look they actually had endless depth. She was pale, almost as much so as Jack, and only stood 5'1. She wore oddly simply clothes consisting of a long sleeved white, sometimes with a blac vest, and black pants with no shoes. Around her wrists, though were several silver braclets that only on occasion let out even the slighest noise or jingle. She only looked to be around 16, barely even that. Since her and Morte had moved in, they'd only been seen outside three times, both at night and never in the sunlight.

Her face was expressionless as she up turned her head to Jack. "Yes?" The question was simple, but the one word shown she didn't like visit.

"I'm looking for recruits" He responded.

"For what?" Her eyes had widen ever so slightly, and she opened the door. Her sleeves were rolled up to show scar upon scar, up to her elbows, were the scars led, but hid under the white fabric.

"A war" Was his answer.

She stepped aside, bringing the door with her and motioned for him to come in. He ducked and walked in through the short door, while saying a small 'thank you'.

"Who's there?" Came a call from the stairs.

"Jack" Kyle called back. Another came down the stairs, dress in a green dress that reached the floor. She looked like Kyle's older sister, being almost as pale and having an odd eye color, though her hair was a perfect blone and held back in a ponytail. Her ears were pointed, like an elves' (Not Christmas Town elves', think LOTR elves) and her eyes were that green color that only cats get. "Hello and what do you want" She asked, not being half as poilte as Kyle had been.

Kyle turned her head while shutting the down with a soft 'click' and glared at the other. "Morte, Kyle" Jack said, inclining his head to each of them. "I'm looking for help on a war. There's another, the one who told me, looking for others help too, would you come?"

Kyle smirked abit. "I'll go" She answered almost immedantly. Morte stared at her and whispered something to her as Kyle passed. Kyle ignored her and went up the stairs.

"Well thanks alot" Morte scolded, scowling most in a most unflattering way, showing pointed, animalistic teeth. "This war we've already heard about... Now your going to get her involved again. Great" She was pacing and almost yelling at Jack, who was trying his best not to anger her any further.

"Show me to this envoy you spoke of" Kyle said from behind Jack, making. There had been logical was she could have gotten there without Jack noticing, seeing as how he was right next to the door and she's have had to go around him to get there. He opened his mouth to ask, but Kyle cut him off by her appearnce. Her clothes were the same, with the exception of a scythe on her back, that must have stood atleast a few feet taller, making her look even shorter. About her upper arms were black metal circular pieces that looked abit like shin guards, but by the scratches and marks on them were easy to see as armor, the same kind of thing on her neck. There was a small black backpack type thing slung across the oppisite shoulder of the scythe.

Jack nodded simply and walked out the door. Kyle hung back a moment. "See yah, Morte" She said, then closed the door.

Jack led her through the streets. She had been the only she was able to agree to come, well, besides Lock, Shock and Barrel, but he wasn't to sure about bringing them. Eric was waiting by Jack and Sally's house, a small smile on his face. He looked abit surprised when he saw that Kyle was all he could get.

"She the only one?" He asked, not beleiving that she could be. Jack nodded once, solemly. Eric sighed. "Beggers can't be choosers"

Kyle looked up to him. "Do not underestimate me" She said in a warning tone, hand bent back on the handle of her scythe. "And just so you know, I will not hesitate to take that pretty little head of yours right off your neck. It'd be like pulling the head off a dandelion." She was now smiling in the most unpleasant way, that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

Eric just glared down at her, trying to use his hieght to make her beck off, but to no avail. He stepped back first, making her smile widened.

"Please" Jack said, stepping in between the two. "Maybe you could start filling her in on things?" He suggested, looking to Eric, who nodded in response. Jack seemed somewhat relieved and led them into his house. He was jumped on when he set foot inside by Lock, Shock and Barrel, knocking him over. Kyle walked over him with an eyebrow raised. The three looked scared of the huge weapon on her back, but gave no consideration to her.

Shock was the first to talk. "Jaaaaaaaaccckkk" She said, drawing his name out to where he voice almost cracked.

"Yes, Shock?" He asked, in an almost angry manner, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Can't we go to?" She said. "We'll be so lonely if you leave us behind"

"Yeah" Lock and Barrel said in unison.

"I can't do -" He was cut off.

"Now childen" Kyle began. "If you go out to war with us you might get you're precious little heads taken right off your bodies, or maybe stabbed, dismembered, set on fire, bled, totured" As she the list grew, the three wide eyed, though not with fright, but anticipation.

"You get to do that to the people you fight against too don't you?" Lock asked.

"Yeah, all fair in war" Eric answered. The three smiled and got off Jack. They didn't go away, instead they began dancing around Kyle and Eric, chanting something along the lines of 'toture, burning bleeding wee!' Kyle smiled top them. "I like these kids" She said.

Eric on the other hand seemed sickened and disturbed at this. "Thats just freaky" He said, holding his hand out to Jack and helping him up. Jack nodded, then grabbed one of each of their arms. "Stop the bickering and stay out of the way"

The three used their free hand to grab ahold of Kyle. "Hey! Little freaks let go!" She yelled at them, scaring them, making them go to Jack instead.

Once the little issue with Lock, Shock and Barrel was settled as much as possible, Eric and Jack led Kyle to the next room, which held 5 chairs and a simple table in the middle. Eric began telling Kyle about the war. She stopped him half way.

"I already know" She said simply. "It's been deemed 'The War of Balance'. I'm in"

* * *

**Kai: Alright people there's the second chapter. I hope you like it**

**Peach: Two in one day! We're smoking!**

**Zane: W00t w00t**

**Kyle: Freaks, their all freaks...**


	3. Shadows, Skellington's and Death

**Kai: BOO! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**Kyle: Shut it weirdo, and we thank all reviewers. Name will be put in this section next chappie.**

**Peach: Yes! We actually made it this far!**

**Zane: And on with the show!**

Unfortunately for the Pumpkin King, he was unable to convince the children to stay behind. They began to cling to Kyle, even when she yelled at them to let go. The yelling ceased once she realized they weren't coming off unless she pried them off herself. She sighed and let them be.

"Have you been out to war before?" Barrel asked the strawberry blonde.

"Yes. Many times" She answered. "None of which were particularly fun, but you get used to after a while" The three began to grow on her, even in the span of 4 hours, she had become used to them by her side, asking her question upon question. "Listen now, though. Before we go of Halloween Town, you three need weapons, a way to defend yourselves and fight back"

"We have several back at Boogie's Clubhouse" Lock answered, looking proud of himself.

"But are you good enough with any of them to fight for your life with?" Kyle asked.

There was silence, then Shock raised her hand.

"I'm good with arrows. I took archery lessons a while back" She told the other three.

Something clicked in Barrel's brain. "I'm real good with a machete" (A/N: I fast forwarded, so Lock, Shock and Barrel are about 13 or so) Barrel grinned.

"A sword" Was Lock's only reply. Kyle smirked to him, she was about eye-level with him.

"A sword, aye?" She thought, then reached under the back of her shirt. She pulled out a 3 foot blade and held it out from him. "This will do better for you than a normal sword"

"Got anything for us?" Shock asked.

"Me. No, but my friends may" She said, grinning.

Jack came down the stairs with Eric right behind him, looking as if her hadn't slept.

"It's already noon" Kyle answered just as Eric opened his mouth to ask.

Eric's POV

"Thanks" I say sarcastically. God, that girl annoys me. I don't know why, but she just does. It's like I've seen her before and don't remember where.

She rolled her eyes and when back to entertaining the three children with stories of past wars that she'd survived. 'Her? A war Veteran? I doubt it' I thought.

She couldn't be a day over 17. AT THE MOST! She looks like she's been to Hell and back though.

"Aye! Envoy boy!" She almost yelled, waving a hand in my face. When did she get up? I jumped, though no on purpose. I hate it when people sneak up on me.

"What?" I growled.

"It would be real nice if you'd stop staring at me" She informed me with a taunting tone in her voice. Lock, Shock and Barrel all laughed at him. "And we're leaving"

Sure enough Jack was already out the door. I then heard noises from outside, like cheering. I strode out the door after him and saw every citizen from Halloween Town lining the streets. They were saying good bye to the best person in their town, and to Kyle.

The afore mentioned girl smirked in a creepy way that seemed impossible on her innocent looking face, then stood up tall and straight, with Lock, Shock and Barrel following suit. They walked out right behind her, like they belonged there.

Kyle's POV

God, I really hate things like this ….I mean, come on. Jack's coming back, as are the three kids and I. All we gotta do is destroy the troops from the side that want to get rid of humanity and all that.

I walked right through the crowd, paying no heed to any good byes or sobs about not getting to know me. I walked with my head high …Until I ran into someone. Looking up I saw my companion of 6 years now.

"Whats up?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing, you idiot." She said scowling. I knew what was coming next. "How many of you are there so far that are going to fight this war?"

"Me, Jack, an Envoy and three thirteen year olds" I answered.

"You're letting KIDS fight?" She yelled, glaring at me, then Jack. "What are you thinking?"

I shrugged, then looked at her clothes. …They were different from those dresses she wore almost everyday. Today was a forest green button up, long sleeved shirt and black pants with boots on her feet and two swords strapped in a X on her back.

"I take you want to join the party?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not letting you go into this alone, not knowing if your dead or not." She scolded.

"Morte! Calm down a bit. Don't get all maternal on me." I told her, pushing her towards the gates of the town. "Come you guys. If we don't leave soon we won't be able to make much progress"

Normal POV

As Kyle pushed Morte through the gates, Lock, Shock and Barrel walked along side them. Morte sighed and looked down at the three kids. She remembered their faces. Halloween Towns best trick-or-treaters.

"My name is Morte, who are you four?" She asked, pointing to the three children then Eric.

"Lock"

"Shock"

"And Barrel"

"And I'm and Envoy of the Underworld. My name is Eric"

"Envoy …Kyle, didn't we…" Morte began but stopped.

"Apparently not"

"Hey, Shorty!" Eric said, addressing Kyle.

"Yeah, Freak?"

"What can you do besides swing a scythe around?" He asked, looking like he wasn't expecting much.

"I'm a Shadow" She answered. "I think that's pretty self-explanatory"

Eric stared at her. "The Shadows are fighting on the dark side of this war"

"Most Shadows. Most, not all" She answered, turning to look at him with rage in her purple eyes. "Don't think I'm a traitor"

Morte glared at Eric as well. "And just what are you, Blondie?"

"I'm half Witch, if you must know" She told him stiffly.

"And the other half?"

"The 'Bringer of Death' hence my name Morte" She explained.

" Bringer of Death?'

"It's a mostly died out race that had the ability to overload their victims brain in a literal manner until the skull cracks and explodes. They can also see certain memories in people when they wish to, sort of like a mind reading thing. Summed up in one word. 'Death'"

Jack had stayed quiet as the different creatures before him began to fight and bicker. 'E Envoy, a Shadow, and a Witch/ Death thing' He thought. What they claimed to be didn't fit their appearances at all. He'd never seen anything like these people before, they all had odd and foreign airs about them. Kyle's was blank, unreadable, Eric doubt and worry and Morte's with pride.

They walked further and further into the barren forest that held the portals to the Holiday towns. They only stopped a moment, then ventured further, only stopping for a moment to admire the doors and what they represented. Once the moon rose, Kyle stopped and sat down under a large oak tree.

"Time to stop for the night" She told everyone else. They soon followed her example.

"Things are dangerous out here, so someone is going to have to guard the rest while we sleep, we can switch off" Jack said, offering to go first.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll keep watch." She stood up. "I don't have to sleep" They set up, eating some of the food they brought with them and then trying to sleep. Only Kyle and the forest remained after about an hour.

Kyle was up in a tree, holding her scythe ready. "Nothings gon---" She was cut off by aloud noise below her and to her right. She scowled.

It was a freakin' werewolf……..

**Kai: Bye bye for now, peoples. That's chappie # 3 for you.**

**Kyle: Review please. It would be appreciated.**

**Eric: Ummmmm … Since Kai didn't say this earlier : Nothing from the Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Kai, but Kyle and Morte do.**


	4. Ms Cherry Red

**Kai: Hello! I'm trying to keep up with my stories, homework and school. It's harder than it seems. **

**Peach: Special thanks to the following:**

**Moonliterider: **thats okay Kyle I agree with you. anyways I like ur choice of weapon. thats probably the first I'd choose. Ur story is so cool. update soon!

**Death-That-Weeps: **Query Have you read Incarnations of immortality? There's a Zane in that series

(Kai : No, I haven't read it. I got the name from the Anita Blake series actually …. )

**Moonliterider (They were nice and reviewed me twice ): **hm... pretty good so far. It's the first of it's kind that i've seen so far. UPDATE SOON

**Griffen-Queen-Of-Silver-Skies: **this is a very good story... unique as well as well written. The only thing I have to say is that jack was indeed a bit OOC... but don't take that too seriously, please, because the only thing that was wrong was that his speech was a bit... umm.. shakespearean? To use a bad analogy lol. But other than that you had jack's character down very well. Mannerisms are key when your workin on a tim burton movie fic . But excellent job thus far and I can't wait to see the next chapter!! Griffin-queen

out!

**Kai: I thank all reviewers mentioned here very much. I don't think I would have gone past chappie 1. **

**Kyle: Let it continue**

Kyle looked into the yellow eyes of the great, grey wolf bellow her. It was a vicious looking one, but not too bad she hoped.

Kyle's POV

'_Crap'_ I thought, holding myself still. There was the off-chance that the werewolf didn't want to hurt us, but that was a slim chance. I was concentrating so much on the wolf, I didn't see the Envoy boy step into the scene.

"Freak girl!" He almost yelled. "I though you were playing look-out"

I cursed at the dark haired boy and leapt from the tree, landing near the wolf. "Envoy, you're an idiot" I told him, while pushing him away.

The wolf looked at me. I glared at him. I turned, trying to walk away without fighting the wolf. As soon as I turned, he leapt at me, cutting into my back as I jumped out of the way. I yelped at the contact.

"Get everyone away!" I ordered Eric, holding my scythe out and ready this time. This was not good. I lurched forward in a jerking movement, catching my scythe in his stomach and tearing it with a ripping noise. Blood poured out, covering the ground before me and staining my pale feet. There were also spots of blood on my shirt now ... Morte was going to kill me.

Even with a long gash in his stomach, the werewolf tried to rush me, missing as I ducked and swept his feet out from under him, sending him to the ground in a heap. I heard the voices of the other growing dimmer and dimmer as the others followed Eric away from the danger of the werewolf.

The wolf, now back on his feet, limped at me. I sighed, and brought the scythe across his neck, sending his head flying. I was now splattered with blood. No more white shirts, I decided silently. I kicked the body of the wolf once and then walked away, knowing something would show up soon, a scavenger no doubt, for the meat on the wolf's bones and the blood still in his body.

I found the others not too far away, huddled together with Morte as a lookout.

"I'm back" I called simply, smiling to them. It was a quick fight, no doubt to be the only one I'd see.

"Pack up camp, we gotta move out of this forest, now" I told them simply. "This place is less safe than we thought.

Normal POV.

They all stood, following the strawberry blonde, hoping to be out of the forest as soon as possible. As Kyle and Morte soon discovered, the forest was teaming with things wanting to kill them.

"Why are they after us?" Eric asked no one. "News couldn't have gotten out this quickily."

It was Kyle who answered. "It's because they're hungry and we happen to be here, so we're fair game to them. They're not involved in this war and don't bother with it, hoping it won't bother them or distruped the way they live."

"What ..? How would you know?" Eric asked, doubting her.

"Because thats how I used to live. I used to rule over the forest just south of Darkness. I miss it now" She answered, smiling in a bittersweet way.

"That's impossible." Eric almost yelled with annoyance. "The southern forest was ruled by Azriel."

"No, Azriel was a front. I killed him soon after he tried to kill an Everin cat." Kyle told him simply.

"You mean Ms. Mei Everin?"

"Yeah that one." Kyle nodded. Eric looked to Morte.

"Please, tell me she's lying." He begged. "I can't take much more of this." Morte smirked and shook her head.

"She's telling the truth. Kyle doesn't lie."

Jack spared them a glance, before putting in his two cents. "Eric, look at yourself. Who would really believe you're a envoy from hell? You look around the same age as Kyle. Believe her, because you have to remember that people have to take your word for it that you're an envoy."

Eric shut up, making Lock, Shock and Barrel snicker behind their hands and look up at Kyle. "How far away is Darkness?" Shock asked.

"Not that far. Maybe about three more days away at the most ... if we don't run into trouble." Kyle looked to Eric. "So, anyone really bad on the evil side?"

"There the fae witch, Lyn, Touya, the ice angel and that child vampire .. Alice." He said, counting them off on his fingers. "Thats all I can think of at the moment."

She sighed. "This ain't going to be easy ... " She ran a hand through her hair. "We're almost to Heavenica." Eric and Morte nodded.

"Whats that?" Jack asked.

"One of the first cities." Eric answered. "It's pretty much ruins now, except for a few building that were left over from the small civil war they had there. There used to be alot of vampires and werewolves there, so watch out."

- An hour later -

As they walked through the desolate city everyone was weary, waiting for something to jump out at them. Lock, Shock and Barrel all clung to Kyle, knowing she'd be one their best chanced for survival if they were attacked.

Something creaked as wind blew. They looked and saw it was only a hanging sign with the word 'INN' in red letters. Being tired and weary from the night before, they filed in, Kyle first and Eric last. There were people inside. Surprising them. The innkeeper was a sweet looking woman with honey eyes and hair that was only alittle taller than Kyle.

"Welcome to the Desolate Inn." She said, smiling. "It's been a long time since we've seen new faces here. You may call me Cherry or Ms. Red. So, how may I help you on this stormy day?"

"We need three rooms, please, Ms. Red." Morte said, smiling kindly to the woman. "I'm Morte."

"That'll be fifteen coins please." Morte handed over amount, plus a small tip as Cherry handed her the keys.

"Envoy-boy and Jack can share a room. Kyle and the kids get a room to share and then I get my own room." Morte explained.

"Why do we have to share and you don't?" Eric demanded.

"Because I paid for the rooms." She said, before handing one key to Kyle and the other to Jack. "Good night. Sleep tight and don't let the demon bugs bite." She called over her shoulder as she went up the stairs. No one followed her. Instead they split up, Kyle going to the food with the three children and the other two exploring

- Morte -

In her room, Morte looked up at the cieling, frowning. She let Kyle get her involved again. She was angry with the shadow girl, but even more angry at Jack, for coming to her with the question of fighting in the war they were previously fighting in. She didn't want the child like girl out to war again. She sighed and turned over and kicked her shoes off.

She'd locked the door, so only Kyle could get in if she wanted. "Cursed Skelington and envoy."

- Kyle -

The shadow girl and the teenaged trick-or-treaters were eating in the small dining hall, watching others mill around.

"How long do you think we'll stay here?" Shock asked.

"Maybe a full day, more likely we'll just stay tonight and be out of here tomorrow." Kyle answered.

"I hope we just stay the night ... it feels weird here, like something's not quite right." Shock confided in the older woman, taking a bite from a piece of bread.

"Great to know I'm not the only one who feels that way." Kyle told her simply. "There's probably a demon or something around here."

Lock and Barrel looked to each other and shook their heads, not sensing anything wrong, and shrugged.

- Jack and Eric -

Eric sighed, not finding anything worth while among the ruins. "Say, Jack, why'd you decide to come out to war with me and the others?"

"Because I figured it was my duty. The last time chaos reached Halloween Town, it was my fault and I had to fix it. Now, chaos is coming agian and I want to avoid it this time round."

Eric nodded. "Understandable. I didn't want this assignment." He said. "They had to force it on me, saying it would be good for me-" There was the sound of a bel tolling out the hour and an old traveler came towards them.

"Young man, " He began. "Can you tell me where the Inn is?"

Eric looked abit surprised. The Inn Ms. Cherry Red ran was impossible to overlook, even if you were blind. "It's right behind you, old ... " He looked where he was pointing and saw nothing, just an empty lot. Jack didn't say anything.

"Surely that can't be it, boy. That was where Cherry Red used to have her Inn." He told her. "The place burned down during the civil war and Cherry burned with it."

Kai: Cliffie! Ha!

Kyle: Dun dun duuuun. Next chappie will be up ASAP, so review and hold onto your knickers.


End file.
